His Butler: Supernatural
by TwentyOnePiplups
Summary: The Winchester boys bite off a bit more than they can chew. A foreign country, a demon on steroids, and Grell Sutcliff- how much can these guys take? One-shot, modern day Black Butler au.


**I think I'll be editing this one a lot to add a bunch more, but here's a rough finished product.**

* * *

"Check this one out," Sam urged, "talk about freak."

Dean shrugged. "What, Bruce and Alfred?"

Sam shook his head. "No, look at the butler's eyes."

Dean outstretched his hand, positioning the laptop. He raised a furrowed brow. "So, what, the demon's hooking up with the kid? Nothing you've never done before."

Sam gave him a scowl. "It's not just that. The demon's loyal. The butler- Sebastian Michaelis- is known for protecting Ciel Phantomhive with his life. He's sacrificed himself a countless number of times."

"And why should we go after this guy? He doesn't seem to be doing anything but protecting the kid... with benefits," Dean shrugged, plopping into the couch and turning on the TV.

"Could you pay attention?" Sam asked irritatedly.

Dean raised his hands innocently. "What, what? It's the Brady Bunch."

Sam scowled. "Everywhere Ciel Phantomhive goes, a trail of bodies follows. This guy's bad news. There's no proof that they're responsible-"

"Is there ever?" Dean sighed, finally accepting his fate. "How far?"

"Well," Sam frowned, "have you warmed up to planes?"

* * *

"I wasn't informed of any... inspectors today. Please excuse me as I confirm it with my young lord." Sebastian bowed, closing the door on the two men.

Within seconds Sebastian arrived at Ciel's door, knocking courteously.

"You may enter."

"Master," Sebastian bowed slightly, "unless you forgot to mention a product inspection in your morning ledger, it seems we're being hunted."

Ciel looked up from his paperwork, "Who are they really?"

"I believe them to be the Winchester brothers. Generally they stay in the US, but for us they must have made an exception." Sebastian explains calmly.

Ciel moves to reply, but before he's able to a loud bang sounds from the lower floor.

Ciel scowls. "Whoever they are, get rid of them. Kill them, run them off, I don't care. I haven't the time for this, there's far too much for me to overlook."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bows, leaving at the sound of Ciel's parting grunt.

On the first floor Dean was slinging cusses back and forth; Sam had managed to find an unlocked window- and they had just fallen through it's 6 foot drop. It wouldn't have been too much of a problem if Sam hadn't had fallen right on top of Dean's already sore back.

"Oh yeah, we've got this one in the bag." Dean remarks, grunting as he flings his brother to the side.

"Pardon me if I'm mistaken," Sebastian calls from atop the stairs, "but I'm fairly certain I didn't grant you permission to enter the manor."

"Cut the crap." Sam snaps. "You're only making this harder for yourself."

Sebastian positions kitchenware precisely in his hands, "Oh dear, it seems we're about to have an altercation. Just please, stay off the rug- blood is tedious to rub out."

Dean slung his demon-killing knife across the room with deadly accuracy- but Sebastian was quicker. With a simple tilt of his head it was dodged, lodging itself in the wood behind him.

"Hmm, impressive. That's oak." Sebastian hums.

Sebastian blows a strand of hair from his eyes with a smirk. Within a split second Sebastian was sprinting all across the room, throwing kitchen knives at the two. Dean yelled in surprise, dodging as best as he could while trying to reach the nearby table. He dove, narrowly missing a knife to the leg.

Sam ducks next to him. "Well, this is a new one."

"Who the hell throws silverware?" Dean huffs in exasperation. "And he was walking on walls and shit- what kind of demon is this?"

The brothers freeze at the sound of the deadly silken voice dangerously close to their ears. "Why, demon? No, no- I'm simply..."

He swings a knife for Sam's neck, "one hell of a butler."

Sam dodges at the last second, the knife lodging itself in his arm. Dean hightails it to the door, tossing the table to make a bit of time. Sam follows quickly, laughing- and then groaning- at the butler's offended expression as he bats the table away. The brothers quickly escape into the woods.

* * *

"When did he even have time to snag our damn phones?" Dean grumbles, flipping the map in different directions.

He'd managed to stop the bleeding in his brother's arm, but unless he could figure out how to read the map they were going nowhere.

"Why does London have to have so many roads?" Dean shouts at the air.

"Dean," Sam wheezes, "calm down."

"You're sitting here bleeding out in some labyrinthine city and you're asking me to calm down? You need to- to- calm up! Why aren't you freaking out?!" Dean snaps, shaking the map at him in irritation.

"Keep a level head, ask a local for directions." Sam soothes.

"Oh, yeah, great idea, Sam." Deans snarks.

Dean walks towards an alley cat, crouching to it's level. "Hey, do you know how to get us the hell out of here? Because you're the only one out right now in this god forsaken city!"

"Well I don't know about him, but for you boys, I can do anything."

Their heads whip towards the source of the voice, which was certainly a sight to behold. The brilliantly red figure tilted their head, walking closer into the light. Grell's pointed teeth peaked out into a smirk, hooding his eyes at the men seductively. He slunk over sensually, flipping his hair behind his back.

"Sammy Keith Winchester, I've been looking for you." Grell winks. "You've been a naughty boy,"

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asks, having had enough for the day.

"Well you see, dear, my name is Grell Sutcliff- I'm what you call a reaper. It's about time that your brother over there- no matter how delectable he may be- takes a nap." Grell smiles, stepping around him and towards the man in question.

"Like hell it is," Dean snarls, slicing at Grell with Ruby's knife.

Grell, appalled, releases a high pitched wail as Dean chops off a lock of his crimson hair.

"I just got that styled! This is no way to treat a lady!" Grell shrieks, coming at Dean with his scissors.

Dean ducks when Grell aims for his head, knocking his legs out from under him. Grell topples over with an "oof", quickly collecting himself and standing back up- but the brothers are gone.

Grell groans in frustration, "William will take me out. And I don't mean on a date."

Eventually Dean was able to clamber through the back streets into an airport. In the bathroom he re-wrapped Sam's arm with toilet paper, tossed out his brother's bloody jacket and gave him his own. They caught the soonest flight back to the US with the cash they had. Sam sat beside Dean, finally being able to relax a bit. Dean, however, was rigid.

"Still not into planes?" Sam asked in amusement.

"Much better than whatever the hell we were just in. Fuck London." Dean grumbled.

Grell sat atop a rooftop, watching the brothers fly away, mourning the loss of yet another beautiful man. "How do they always manage to get away?"


End file.
